Bound by Blood and Magic
by GothGirl1996
Summary: We've already met Robin Hood- so what if the Characters from Arthurian Legend turned up? What if Rumplestiltskin and Morgana Le Fey knew each other of old and were bound by Blood? How will the townsfolk react to their presence? What if Elsa was also related to Morgana?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Descent into Storybrooke

Morgana was walking in the enchanted forest behind Guinevere and Arthur, her husband Merlin beside her and her toddler, Ravenna was at her hip. She hitched Ravenna up again as the girl began to slip. Then Morgana found herself falling and she clutched Ravenna tightly to herself, she screamed for Merlin and he turned rushing to help her, but he was just out of reach and then everything went black as the portal closed above her and she descended in the dark to the land without magic, whose magic had been restored. Now instead of screaming for Merlin she found herself screaming for someone else and that someone woke with a start in his bed in Storybrooke.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin looked over at the sleeping figure of his wife and knew she was not awake and that he had not woken her with his dream. He had heard a voice, a voice from his past he had not heard for years and it had worried him somewhat. He saw this as an omen and that made him panic as to the nature of it. He was breathing heavily and he ran a nervous hand through his hair and was stunned when Belle stirred.

"Rumple?" She asked as she rolled over and looked at him with her big eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not really, sweetheart, just a bad dream. It's nothing, go back to sleep." Rumple smiled weakly at her and was not surprised when she sat up beside him. Her arm around his shoulder.

"Something is wrong, I can tell, Rumple. Talk to me." She pleaded.

"I heard a voice, a voice from my past before I was the Dark One. A voice I haven't heard for centuries. It worried me that's all. Now, go back to sleep, it's nothing. Honest." He smiled and took her hand in his, brushing his thumb over her wedding ring.

"Alright, but if this happens again, we will talk about it and its reasons, promise?" Belle urged.

"Promise. Goodnight, Mrs Gold." He teased.

"Goodnight, Mr Gold." Belle laughed back as she tore herself from her husband and lay back down to sleep. When she was breathing regularly with deep sleep, Rumple managed to get himself out of bed quietly and made his way downstairs to study. Pushing open the door gently, so it didn't creak. He let out a quiet, involuntary gasp as the sword of Excalibur which hung above the fireplace glowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reunion.

Morgana landed with a thump, face down in the earth. She sat up and looked around for her daughter to find her no where to be seen. Her heart began to race and she got to her feet slowly in fear of broken bones. She had none and that was good. She heard a gentle cough from behind her and turned to see two dwarves stood in front of her.

"Ma'am, you shouldn't be down here. I'm sorry we'll escort you to the entrance." Said the elder if the dwarves.

"I'm sorry, my daughter is around her I need to find her..." She began.

"There's been no children, male or female round here, love, but if we see her we'll take her to Storybrooke police station and then you'll know where she is. Have you got a name, missy?" The other dwarf said.

"Morgana. Morgana Le Fey. And you are?"

"Grumpy and this is Sneezy," with that the other dwarf sneezed loudly. "Lets take you into Storybrooke and to Granny's diner, she'll set you up for a while and if we see your daughter..." Grumpy added.

"Ravenna. Her name is Ravenna."

"If we see Ravenna we'll know where to find you and you can take her bsck. Deal?"

"Yes. Yes please find her." She said and the dwarves nodded before abandoning their tools and leading the tall, pale, dark haired young woman to Storybrooke and Granny's Diner. The dwarves conversed the whole time but not to her.

"We can't disturb Mr Gold, he's on his honeymoon... Achoo!" Sneezy sneezed.

"He's back, he and Belle got back last night and they will be in Granny's for breakfast. I know they will." Grumpy explained and they walked her into Granny's. sure enough there was Rumple Gold and Belle sat in a booth talking quietly together. Robin. Roland, Marian, the merry men and Regina were around another table (the two women glaring at each other) and the Charming's were at another with baby Neal, Emma, Henry and Hook.

Morgana gasped quietly as she saw the back of Rumple's head. He was alive.

"Mr Gold, sorry to intrude, but this young woman appeared at the mine. We thought you may know what to do." Sneezy wheezed to Rumple. Rumple turned in his seat and stared, mouth falling open as he gazed on the face of Morgana, tear stained and pale.

"Morgana?" He asked and Morgana nodded, crying again. Rumple rose to his feet and pulled her into his arms. His usually hard exterior cracking to reveal his compassionate side.

"Rumple." She wailed, crying into his chest and her arms tightening around his waist.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? How did you get here?" Rumple asked pulling her away so he could look into her face.

"I fell. There must have been a portal. One minute I was following Arthur, and Gwen with Merlin and Ravenna... Oh Ravenna, she's vanished, Rumple." Morgana howled again.

"I'll help you find her. Merlin and Arthur and Guinevere too. I promise." Rumple vowed.

"Please." She nodded sadly.

"I never thought I would see you again, dearest sister." Rumple said holding her to him again.

"Me neither, Rumple." She agreed, taking his hands and sighing as magic flowed through the pair of them. Belle coughed, distracting her husband.

"Sorry, Belle. My adopted sister, Morgana Le Fey. Morgana my wife, Belle." Rumple said and Belle shook Morgana's hand.

"Hello."

"Lady Morgana?" Robin Hood asked and he and the merry men moved from their seats and dropped into low bows, a knee each on the floor of the Diner. Morgana looked at them with a kind smile and a little laugh.

"Stand up, Robin. You don't need to bow to me, save that for when King Arthur and Queen Guinevere arrive." She said gently and robin rose to his feet and hugged his friend. "Hello, outlaw."

"Hello, sorceress." He laughed in her ear before releasing her. Rumple flashed her a look.

"Without Mr Hood and his merry men, I would have died having Ravenna. They were my midwives. They found me in the enchanted forest, in labour and helped me, weak as I was, deliver Ravenna. I am eternally grateful to them." She smiled, her hands still on Robin's arms.

"I vow to return Ravenna to you. You have my word." Robin promised, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Robin." She smiled and turned when a little voice at her knee proclaimed. "Auntie Mo."

She turned, there head at he knee was robin's son, Roland. "Hello, Roland." She scooped him up and hugged him.

"Ravvie." He said.

"We'll find her, dear, don't worry, you two will have your happy ending. I promise." Morgana promised the boy before handing him to Robin. "He gets more like you every time I see him."

"We will get Ravenna back. For their sake as well as our own." Robin vowed again, knowing that many years before Morgana had seen a future for Roland and Ravenna together. The two children shared true love as Rumple and Belle did, as she and Merlin did. Morgana nodded before turning on the rest of the diner.

"I hope you will all help me find my five year old daughter." She said sadly once again and then jumped to shield Rumple as the door to Granny's blew open and an icy wind shot through.

"That's weird, it doesn't normally snow in August." Henry stated and Morgana grimaced.

"Not again." She sighed and Rumple took her hand gently in his and then took hold of Belle in the other, their rings brushing together. She knew exactly what the icy wind and freezing windows meant, it meant only one thing. Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mummy Dearest.

"Lady Morgana, you best explain yourself." Charming said as he and Mary Margaret shielded Prince Neal from the cold. Emma had her hands on Henry's shoulders, Hook beside her. Granny had hold of her crossbow and was pointing it at the door. Morgana doubled over, her hand rushing to her heart as it twisted inside. Rumple turned to her and wrapped an arm around shoulders,supporting her.

"Morgana?" He asked concern flooding his voice.

"She's back, Rumple. The Bitch is back." She gasped as her chest grew tighter. She was struggling to breathe and her breath was appearing in front of her face in the relatively warm diner. Rumple took his hand from Belle's and lowered Morgana to the ground. He place a hand on top of hers at her heart and gave her a weak smile.

"Bound by blood remember." He said calmly.

"Don't you dare." She gasped.

"Family, Morgana. That's what we are. Let me, please." He urged and didn't wait to hear her reply and pushed a flow of light through her chest to warm her heart which had begun to freeze from t he inside out. She gasped and scowled at him as he removed his hand. "Better?"

"Yes. I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You're right, I don't hate you. Robin, come with me." Morgana agreed as Robin and Rumple helped her to her feet. She made for the door.

"I'm coming too." Rumple added and hastened after her accompanied by Belle, Emma, Hook, Henry and the Charming's. Robin grabbed his bow and joined Morgana by the door. She pushed it open and made her way out, tentatively, onto the frozen ground of the Main Street in Storybrooke. Stood in the middle of the road was a blonde woman with pale skin and a pale blue dress which fell to the ground.

"Hello, mother." Morgana growled.

"Morgana, darling." The woman smiled. But it was forced, Morgana could tell. This woman loved her no more than she had when she had dumped her child on Peter Pan's doorstep leaving her with note saying 'you can raise your daughter. I want nothing to do with her. E.' Morgana had been 3 days old.

"And Rumplestiltskin too. Hello." Rumple growled and pushed Belle behind him whilst he stood his ground beside Morgana.

"Where's my daughter you bitch?" Morgana asked angrily Rumple's hand in her own.

"Safe. I can promise you that." The woman replied and she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Where is she?!" Morgana shouted and doubled over as her mother raised her hand.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that, Morgana. She is safe, and better off without you." She lowered her hand and Morgana gasped as Rumple's protective magic flowed through her, restoring her.

"Who are you?" Charming demanded, moving forward to stand beside Rumple.

"Your Majesty, meet my mother. The frozen queen Elsa, whose heart is just like her magic and personality. Frozen and incapable of love." Morgana said sternly, becoming irritable.

"Hello, Prince Charming." Elsa said and curtseyed, a jet of ice shooting out of her lowered hand, creating a path towards Rumple and Morgana. The pair flashed backwards to avoid it.

"Where's Merlin? Arthur and Guinevere?" Morgana asked as her mother stood up again and moved away.

"You'll see them soon enough. Perhaps your daughter too if you let me do what I came to do. Goodbye, Morgana." With that her mother was gone in a flash of crystallised ice. Morgana clutched Rumple's hand.

"Goodbye, mummy dearest." Morgana muttered her voice full of malice. "I hate her."

"So do I, little sister. So do I." Rumple agreed, pulling her into a hug and passing a calming spell between them to soothe his half sister's temper.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Family

When Elsa had left and Morgana was calm Rumple turned to Charming and Mary Margaret with a kind smile.

"Morgana, the Charming's are Henry's other grandparents, Emma's parents."

"Baelfire? Where is he?" She asked, smiling at the prospect of seeing her nephew again.

"He died, saving us. All of us. Henry is his son. Henry, your great aunt, Morgana." Rumple smiled as Henry ran to hug her, his head resting against her ample chest. Morgana stroked his hair.

"You look like your father, Henry, when he was younger. Auntie will do fine, don't call me great aunt." Morgana smiled.

"Gotcha." Henry said as he pulled away but he remained close to her. Morgana Le Fey was his great aunt- now that was something he never expected.

"We should take you shopping, Morgana." Rumple suggested indicating her ripped dress from the enchanted forest.

"Yes. Oh Rumple, I am sorry about Bae, but look what he left you- a family at last." Morgana smiled as he took her hand again- still not believing she was really there.

"Yes, it is good. But we were a family, Morgana. Even if it was just the two of us most of the time." Rumple reminded her.

"I know and a wonderful older brother you are too." Morgana praised kissing his cheek...like a sister does a brother.

"Hay, less of the old." He laughed.

"But you are older than me- by six years in fact."

"No need to rub it in, Morga." Rumple stated, using his sister's nickname. She smiled and took his hand and Henry's as Belle took Rumple's other hand and they made their way down the street, the Charming's, Hook and Emma in tow.

"How is daddy?"

"Dead." Rumple said flatly.

"Oh good, we were always better off without him." Morgana agreed as Rumple led her to the clothes shop in Storybrooke. "So Henry, tell me more about yourself. What do you like to do? What are your favourite books? I want to know everything." Morgana said turning to her great nephew.

Henry smiled and launched into telling everything to Morgana and answering all her questions for the rest of the day and was still going when they had dinner later in Granny's together. He told her of all his adventures in Neverland and he showed her the book with everyone in. She smiled sadly when he showed her a picture of 'Neal' or Baelfire. Neal was his Storybrooke name just like Charming's was David Nolan, Snow was Mary Margaret and Rumple was known as Mr Gold- first name unknown.

Rumple insisted that she would stay with him and Belle at their house in the spare room and tomorrow they would begin the search for Ravenna, Arthur, Guinevere and Merlin, all of whom had to be found.

Henry also asked to see Morgana the next day- he wanted to hear stories of when she an Rumple had been smalland Morgana was happy to comply. She said she would meet Henry for breakfast at Granny's and then they could go off in search of Ravenna in the woods together.

Morgana, although worried for her husband, daughter and friends, was happy to have gained the family she had always wanted. A family which she knew Rumple had dreamed of too, which made her even more happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stories

Henry and Emma were waiting for Morgana when Rumple dropped her off in time for breakfast with them at Granny's at 8 am the next morning. Rumple had said he was going of try a spell to find her daughter since they were both of the same bloodline. Belle had said she was going to search in the library for books on finding missing people and perhaps a spell or two to help them whilst Charming and Mary Margaret were going to take prince Neal to investigate the children's play areas and parks for Ravenna thinking that maybe she had found a 'tunnel' or wooden castle to sleep in the night before when it got dark. The dwarves had promised to keep an eye out down by the mines and Hook was gong to check the docks.

When she saw Henry, his face lit up and he hugged her. As Emma pushed open the door to Granny's. They took a seat in a booth and ordered breakfast. Henry and Emma introduced Morgana to hot chocolate with Cinnamon which Morgana found she quite liked. She told Emma that she was pleased that the town were helping find her daughter.

"Well, everyone is afraid of Gold... Rumple. So they'll do as he says and no one likes a missing child anyway." Emma explained. Then Morgana turned to Henry.

"Why does everyone have two names?"

"Not everyone, just a handful who were transported here from the enchanted forest when Regina, the evil queen, my adopted mother, whatever you want to call her, cast a curse on the people so they could never find true love in this world," Henry explained. "Known originally as the 'world without magic' but grandpa Rumple brought that back when mom broke the curse." He smiled looking at Emma who ruffled his hair.

"True love's kiss works in mysterious ways, young Henry. Look at me for example." Morgana smiled, a story to tell him about herself and Rumple forming in her head.

"Really?"

"Really. Come on I shall tell you about it as we search the forest. I'll get these, Emma, Rumple gave me some money." Morgana said as Emma reached for her purse. Morgana handed Henry the note and sent him to the counter.

When he returned with the change, the trio left the diner and headed for the forest in Emma's yellow beetle. Henry in the back and Morgana beside Emma. When they disembarked and made their way into the forest, Henry reminded her of her promise.

"So true love's kiss. You said it worked in mysterious way, auntie Morgana."

"I did didn't I? Well once when I was small, we had a visit from my mother and she tried to stop my heart by freezing it- like she did last night. Rumple saved me after she left by kissing my forehead. It turned out we had a form of true love- the true love of a sibling to another. Rumple practically raised me, so it was obvious that he loved me more than anyone else. My dad didn't want me. Nor did my mother. Like I said last night- she has a heart of ice, a heart which is not capable of love or any other emotion to be honest." Morgana explained, her arm linked with Henry's. Emma was a little way ahead being cautious and also because she wanted Henry to have some privacy with his great aunt.

Emma was pleased Henry had all these other family members. It was more than she had had growing up. For the longest time she had been alone, until she had met Neal and they had had Henry. Then she gave Henry up and Regina got him. Then he found her and she found her parents and Neal again, who truth be told, she had never stopped loving, even to the end. Emma also wondered how they would know if they were near Ravenna.

She voiced this query to Morgana who tapped her heart. "I will know here, Emma." Morgana smiled as then looked quizzical as Emma's phone rang.

"Dad?" Emma answered it. "Right... Well you head over and we'll meet you shortly... Yes I'll tell her. Bye." She turned to face Morgana and Henry.

"Mom, what is it?" Henry asked.

"Morgana can you feel Ravenna around?"

"No."

"Well Dad... Charming has just found a blond haired man wondering the beach and he wants us to head back to investigate."

"A blond man?" Morgana asked and Emma nodded. "That's Arthur. Was he muttering about a man called Lancelot?"

"I don't know, you can ask him. Come on." Emma instructed and they headed back to the beetle and back to Storybrooke. Henry complained about wanting to hear more stories Nd Morgana reminded him that they had plenty of time for stories. They had the rest of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

King Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther and ruler of the Kingdom of Camelot.

When Emma stopped the beetle at the beach, Morgana was first out of the car and running towards the small group who had gathered including Rumple and Hook. They parted as Morgana approached. When she saw the face of Arthur she sank to her knees before him.

"Oh, Arthur." She sighed as the blond man pulled the tartan picnic blanket tighter around himself.

"Do I know you?" He asked, his voice revealing him to be English, like Morgana.

"Yes. Yes you do. I am Lady Morgana Le Fey, daughter of Elsa, the frozen queen and Peter Pan, sister to Rumplestiltskin, wife of Merlin and mother of Ravenna Le Fey and i am your friend and sister." Morgana said formally and kissed Arthur on the forehead. Just like with Henry when Emma broke his curse, a gold light shot out from the pair of them, but it also wrapped itself around them. When it disappeared, Arthur hugged Morgana, letting the blanket slip a little.

They pulled apart and Morgana looked up at his face. "Arthur, modesty is required."

"I'm naked." Arthur said deadpan as he looked down at him and Morgana smirked, her eyes still on his blond head.

"Yes, you are."

Arthur quickly covered himself once more and laughed with Morgana about it. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Do you know who you are, Arthur?" Morgana asked concerned now.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther and Elsa the frozen queen, I am a knight of the round table and the ruler of The Kingdom of Camelot with my wife, Queen Guinevere...where is Gwen?" Arthur proclaimed, taking Morgana's hands in his own.

"We'll find her. Merlin and Ravenna are missing too. Was Lancelot with you?" Morgana asked helping Arthur to stand. He tied the blanket into a makeshift kilt to cover his modesty.

"I think so. We must find them, Mo. Who did this?"Arthur asked, hugging Morgana once more.

"Mummy dearest." Morgana replied her voice full of venom. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Typical."

"Quite." Morgana agreed and introduced Arthur to her members of the crowd who were gathered around them. Everyone was pleasant and Arthur was pleased Morgana had found Rumple once more. Emma offered to drive Arthur and Hook back to town with Henry to get Arthur some clothes and they arranged to meet at the police station to gave information on the case board. Everyone agreed and Rumple drove Morgana back to town whilst Charming, snow and baby Neal headed back as well.

* * *

In the car, Rumple turned on Morgana. "You never told me you were Arthur's sister too."

"You were long gone to the Dark Castle when I found out. I tried to contact you but you refused to see me. You said, and I quote, "No one could ever love me" but I did, Rumple. I did and I wanted you be part of our you refused." Morgana explained, her hand in his on the gear stick of the car.

"What about when Arthur married Gwen?"

"I supported him, I was his family after all... When I married Merlin, did you get my letter?" Morgana asked, as she stared out of the car window as they approached the police station in Storybrooke.

"I got your letter Telling me you were marrying him."

"You didn't get my other one then?"

"What other one, Morgana?" Rumple asked, stopping the car and turning to his sister.

"I asked you to give me away and I got no reply so Arthur had to. But I wanted it to be you. My only family I truly loved."

"You love Arthur, that was obvious today."

"YesI love him, because he is a blood relation but I am not as close to him as I was with you, Rumple. You are my true family because you have a true heart, you truly care about me. Arthur wouldn't give a toss if I died tomorrow. He'd find another witch just as easily." Morgana said with finality.

"Really? That's what he thinks of you?" Rumple was angry but he refused of let Morgana see it.

"Truly." Morgana said, nodding. "Lets go help him." She added and Rumple agreed. It was the least he could do for the man who had helped look after Morgana when he no longer could. He owed him that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Case files and queenly duties.

When Morgana and Rumple emerged into the police station the two cells were full and contained a screaming woman and a crying man. Morgana recognised both instantly. "Leroy" (Grumpy, the dwarf as Henry had explained) sat on a chair watching them.

"Found him in the mines, wondering aimlessly. And found her, down by the woods." He explained to Emma. Arthur was staring and then turned to Morgana as she appeared beside him.

"I have ever seen them like this, Morgana. Have you?" He asked, ow dressed similar clothes to Charming.

"No. Merlin?" She asked, stepping closer to the quickly ageing man. The figure looked up at her and cried even more. "Do you know who I am?" The older man shook his head.

"No, pretty one, I don't."

"Let me show you." Morgana smiled and cupped his cheeks trough the bars, placing a quick but tender kiss on his lips. Like with Arthur a gold light flushed between them and Merlin gasped, his whitening hair quickly turning back to black. His ace becoming youthful once more.

"Morgana?" He asked and Morgana nodded. Emma quickly opened the cell door and Merlin wrapped Morgana in his arms, holding her close. Rumple smiled, glad his brother in law was back. "Rumple?"

"Hello, Merlin. Welcome back and welcome to Storybrooke." Rumple said, giving Merlin a "man hug" as Arthur stepped forward to the screaming woman.

"Guinevere." He said and the woman turned to him.

"Who's Guinevere?" She asked shakily and it reminded Rumple of the time Hook had shot Belle and she had forgotten who she truly was.

"You are my Guinevere." Arthur said and kissed the woman before she could protest. Light swirled around them and the woman's hair shone golden and her skin flushed with life, just as Merlin had with Morgana,

"Arthur?" Guinevere whispered when Arthur pulled out of the kiss. Arthur sighed and Emma unlocked that cell too and the Guinevere rushed into Arthur's arms and then to hug Merlin and Morgana.

"Oh thank god. You two are safe... Where is Ravenna?" She asked her voice like silver and had the accent of an English woman like Morgana. Merlin was Scottish, like Rumple.

Ravenna. The name pained Morgana and she dropped to her knees. Rumple and Merlin both holding her tightly.

"Sweetheart, I'd tell them." Rumple said quietly in her ear. She nodded and too is deep breath.

"My mother, Elsa, the frozen queen has taken her. I don't know where she is. The whole of Storybrooke is looking for her." Morgana said quietly and Merlin swore in Gaelic. Guinevere's hand flew to her mouth in shock and concern.

"We will find her though Merlin, I promise." Charming said from beside Emma.

"I'm sure we will, Your Majesty. Or she will find us. She is good at that." Merlin agreed.

"Roland misses her." Morgana said again and Merlin smiled.

"Robin is here?"

"Yes, and all the merry men too." Rumple added in a light tone.

"We should get you two changed or else you'll stick out like a sore thumb, " Emma added. "But first a case file." She walked over to the dry wipe board and before she had picked up a pen, Rumple had magically imposed the paternal side of Henry's family tree onto the board. Emma smiled. "Than you, Mr Gold."

"It seemed easier than us reciting to you." He said simply which Emma and Morgana both agreed was true. Once most of the file had been drawn up Emma took a photograph of it for safe keeping, wary of Elsa and the possible hold she might have over some of the Storybrooke inhabitants. Rumple magically cleared the board and Morgana doubled checked no magic could reveal the evidence which had been on the board. When she was certain none could be seen, the group left.

"I should like to make a speech to the inhabitants of Storybrooke. It is my queenly duty and right." Guinevere said in a tone which suggested this was not a request. Emma looked to her mother Snow(Mary Margaret), who nodded.

"It's only fair. Only I can reassure them so far. queen Guinevere is right, it is her queenly duty." Mary Margaret agreed.

"Thank you Princess Snow White." Guinevere emphasised the Princess bit and Charming went for her. But Mary Margaret placed a hand on his arm and shook her head, because Guinevere was right, she was only a princess. Charming did not retaliate but scowled at the back of Guinevere's head for the rest of the walk to the clothes shop and to Granny's diner where they knew the rest of Storybrooke would be waiting for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morgana discovers who kept the second letter to Rumple.

Rumple got Morgana and Merlin a place with Arthur and Guinevere not far from him and Belle, so they could all be together and then not worry for each other in this strange new world. After both Merlin and Guinevere had gone up to their own rooms for a nap after the days strange events, Morgana sat downstairs in front of the fireplace with Arthur, both nursing whiskeys.

"Arthur, do you remember when, just before my wedding I sent a letter to Rumple inviting him?" Morgana asked form her armchair, Arthur was sat on the sofa near her but to next to her.

"Yes."

"He didn't get it. Do you know what might have happened to it?" She asked, the conversation she'd had with Rumple earlier that afternoon, playing through her mind.

"Yes," he admitted in a monotone. "It wasn't sent."

"Why? Who didn't let it be sent?" Morgana asked sitting up now in her seat and looking over at him worriedly.

"I didn't let it be sent."

"Why? It was harmless, a simple invitation to give me away." Morgana was shocked. Although she knew Arthur cared little for her, she never thought he's stoop that low and stop her mail.

"I feared that his presence in the castle and the kingdom would worry the peasants, they could have considered him a threat to their lives." Arthur said sternly.

"You feared he was a threat to you. Not Camelot. He's the only family I have."

"You have me." Arthur roared, turning on her. Morgana recoiled.

"I never had you, you hated me because I was the bastard child of your mother with another man who wasn't your father. You treated me like scum after I came to the castle to help Merlin with his duties as Physician."

"I never hated you. I hated what you were capable of. Magic was banned in Camelot, you know that..."

"Yes I do. But that's not the point. If you truly loved me, which I doubt, you would have shown me more respect and been kinder to me. Especially when I was pregnant." Morgana shouted back and sipped her whiskey.

"What did I do when you were pregnant?" Arthur asked, unsure of his actions.

"You sent me away to tend an elderly woman who lived in the forest, in a dangerously cold autumn not far before All Hallows' Eve. I could have died. I nearly did if it hadn't have been for Robin Hood, a thief you hated but who turned out to be a kinder man than his king who ruled from Camelot Town to the far edge of Sherwood Forest including Nottingham Town and Loxley village." Morgana said with finality.

"Yes I hated him, he stole from my knights who owned the land, the 'tableau' or table, around Camelot." Arthur protested.

"Oh you are a petty man, Arthur Pendragon." Morgana said with disgust and drained her whiskey.

"How dare you..." Arthur began but Morgana waved her hand and he fell silent.

"Enough. Do you have my letter?" Muted Arthur nodded and handed it to her out of his jacket pocket. "Thank you, goodnight Arthur." She said and left for bed.

Half way up the stairs she took her spell off of Arthur and made her way to her room with Merlin as Arthur began cursing from the living room. She hated him, hated him for his pettiness and his immaturity. You couldn't really hate a king, for he was your lord and master. But sometimes she wished he would grow up and grow a pair... Of what she didn't know, but a pair of something useful.

She was determined to make sure Rumple got his letter, even if it was 6 years (or more) late. Damn Arthur Pendragon, damn him the darkest corner of Rumple's dangerous vault from which her mother had appeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rumple gets the 2nd letter- many years too late and Elsa'a hideout is spotted.

It was late the evening that Morgana made her way over to Rumple's. she paused outside the door and took a deep breath before knocking. She waited a few moments before Belle opened the door.

"Hello, Morgana. Come on in." She smiled. "Rumple's in his study. I'll make some tea." Belle said and left Morgana to find her way to Rumple's study alone.

She knocked and went in at Rumple's invitation.

"Hay, Rumple." Morgana smiled and Rumple looked up at her.

"Hello, little sister." He smiled and got out of his seat to pull out a chair for her in front of his desk. She took it and waited for him to return to his seat.

"This is for you. A long time coming... But." She said and handed him the letter Arthur had kept.

Rumple read it and as he did so, Morgana remembered her words to him.

"Dearest, brother.

As you know I am to marry, Merlin, Arthur's resident sorcerer. I would be so pleased I'd you would accept, not just my invitation, but also my request that you give me away. Without you, I have no other family- except for Baelfire and Milah, but as I am to understand Milah has been lost to Hook and Baelfire is not pleased with you.

Concerning Milah, I will not exaggerate or try to upset you in anyway, but I should hope you remember something I said to you when you first fell in love with her. She was not the one, not for you, Rumple. She used you for her own gain and then proceeded to abandon you and Bae. That is not the sign of a woman who loves you... Completely.

Enough of sadness. Please, I do not care if you have become what people say... The Dark One. You are my only family and I want you at my wedding. I do not care for idle talk and superstitions of common folk. I love you, even if others do not.

Your, honest and loving sister,

Morgana."

Rumple looked up at her and sighed, a tear in his eye. "Better late than never, hay, Morga."

"Yes. I suppose so."

"Who had it? Thank you, Belle." Rumple asked as Belle emerged with tea for the three of them.

"Arthur." Morgana said and then when Rumple gave her a look with a quirk eyebrow she explained the whole story to him. When she had finished rumple looked practically murderous.

"I could... Oh, I could kill him."

"Don't, Rumple. It would do none of us any favours." Belle pleaded and Morgana nodded.

"For once, listen to Belle, brother." Morgana smiled.

"I always listen to her, dearie." Rumple smiled. "But I don't like him, never have."

"I know." Morgana smiled and rested her hand over Rumple's across the desk. "You always were the better brother to me. No matter what people say."

Rumple and Morgana exchanged a look which held the truths of so many years, years Belle was not privy too and nor did she want to be. That was their life, their story.

Meanwhile, down by the docks Hook and Charming were walking a patrol when they saw, Elsa slip between houses and enter a tackle shop... Charming and Hook exchanged a look and both nodded before racing back to Snow's and Emma to tell them what they had discovered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Old times sake.

Morgana sat in a booth, alone inside Grannie's. she was waiting for someone. Someone she felt sure Rumple would not approve of- but she knew he was the only one who could advise her on the matter that was playing on her mind.

The door opened and in walked her visitor, rescued by Morgana from the asylum a few days after her arrival. The figure was wrapped in a thick black cloak and he slipped into the seat opposite her.

"My lady." The figures voice was thick, deep and mystical. A man, short in stature and wiry in build was hidden amongst the mass of the heavy cloak.

"Hello, Blair." Morgana replied and leant forward across the table to her guest and he leant forward so he could hear her better. "I have a job for you my loyal companion."

"Name it, my lady."

"I need your advice on a matter most pressing."

"Yes, my lady. What troubles you?"

"My daughter is missing, Blair. My mother has taken her. I want you to help locate her. My daughter, not my mother. If she is keeping her at the ice palace we may be too late already." Morgana said quickly, conscious of others listening.

"I will search for her, my lady. Until my heart stops beating." Blair replied and threw back his hood. Revealing an ageing man with greying hair and a once handsome face.

"I know. I promised I would restore something to you once I found it. I have it here." Morgana lifted a box from beside her seat and handed it to Blair who opened it to reveal a beating heart.

"My heart. Thank you , my lady." Blair sighed.

"Queen Regina had it. Now you have it back, my dear Blair. Place it back within your chest and become the man you once were." Morgana encouraged and Blair did as he was asked.. Once his heart was back, his features became youthful once more. His hair darkened and his build filled out until he looked not a day over thirty once more.

"Thank you, my lady." His voice was still deep but it was lighter and less thick in tone now, the voice of a younger man.

"No, thank you Blair. For being my most loyal friend and companion. Please find my daughter." Morgana took hold of his talon like hand and he squeezed hers tenderly.

"My pleasure, Morgana. Caw!" He whispered and let out a strangled noise which a crow would make and. He stared at her with wide eyes. Morgana fell about laughing.

"Welcome back, Blair. You daft old bird."

Blair smiled, a wide grin, and laughed.

Later, the pair left together, arm in arm, a way a master does with a servant who has also been a friend for so many years and made their way towards Rumple's shop in search of Blair's metamorphosis talisman so he could turn from a human to a crow with ease once more.

The bell tinkled above the door in Rumple's shop. Belle looked up as Morgana entered.

"Hello, Morgana. Rumple's not here if you're looking for him." Belle said kindly. Then her gaze fell onto the cloaked figure of Blair, who was staring into a cabinet of curios.

"Hello, Belle. This is Blair. Blair my sister in law, Belle Gold. We're looking for a necklace, a large disk with engraving and an onyx nestled in its centre. Do you know where Rumple may have kept it?"

"Maybe, give me a second." Belle said and disappeared into the back room and reemerged moments later with a box labeled- "Old times sake". On top was a letter addressed to Morgana. "Try this."

Morgana took up the letter and read the few lines rumple had scrawled across the top.

"Sister, I know you will call on your old friend B. he will need this, as we both know, danger lies ahead. Keep strong, stay safe and do NOT plan anything without telling me first. I will help you. Always, yours, R."

She opened the box. Inside was Blair's pendant and something of hers. A ring. She slipped it on her finger and Blair bowed.

"My lady. You're power returns to you." He said.

"Indeed, Blair. Take your chain and set out on your quest. Be strong and be safe. Loyal friend." Morgana kissed his cheek as Blair bowed to Belle and her, grabbed his chain, slipped it round his neck and vanished. In his place, now sat on the counter was a large black crow. It cawed, inclined its head and flew out of the open window behind Belle's head.

"Old times sake, hay, Rum?" Morgana laughed. "I'm forgiven then. That's nice."

Belle was confused but she didn't ask, that was between Rumple and Morgana.

Outside there was an almighty clatter and Morgana stood guard in front of Belle as a reindeer fell through the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Betrayal

enchanted forest- many years before

Milah slapped Morgana across the face and Morgana reeled backwards, tasting blood in her mouth from a cut on her lip which Milah had administered with her ring adorned hand. Morgana stumbled before she regained her balance and stood upright again. Baelfire was crying in the corner near the fire.

"Mama! Stop it! Auntie Morga meant no harm!" The young boy shouted as his father walked in.

"What's going on?" Rumple chorused, his gait emphasised by his bad limp.

"Morgana was just leaving." Milah said simply.

"No, she's not. She is my sister and welcome when she likes in my home," Rumple said sternly. Bae hugged his father tightly in fear. "Bae, go fetch a chair from my workshop for your aunt."

Bae did as he was told not wanting to be there when his parents started arguing about his beloved aunt. Bae felt he had betrayed his mother and ultimately his father by telling his Aunt Morgana about his mother's indiscretions that he had noticed weeks before. His mother, the witch, he had seen kissing another man, a pirate others called Hook. She had kissed the pirate in a way that he had never witnessed his parents doing. Their kisses had been chaste ones of friendly and kind lovers, hers and Hook's... Well they had looked like they were eating each others faces off in the middle of the market place.

Bae had told his aunt Morgana what he had seen on one of his weekly visits to his aunts apothecary in the market place of the city when he and Milah had gone to town for shopping.

Morgana had been horrified but confessed to Bae about the secrets of true love and how she had known for many years that Milah had not been Rumple's- she had added at his saddened expression that she was glad they had him- her doting little assistant. She had also told him not to be afraid of betraying the ones you loved if you thought it was good for them... But that was only to be done in the most dangerous of situations.

Bae returned to find his mother gone, his aunt weeping as she nursed a cut lip and his father fuming. Bae put down his father's stool and walked slowly towards his aunt who wrapped a tender arm around him and hauled him into her lap. Rumple calmed his temper and turned to Bae.

"Why didn't you tell me, son? About your mother?" He asked, voice breaking with emotion.

"I didn't know how to, papa. I didn't want to see you fight each other or the pirate. I was afraid." Bae replied in a small voice. His dark eyes meeting his father's.

Rumple nodded. "So you told Morga?"

"Yes."

"Rumple don't be angry with the boy, he told me because he didn't know where to turn. I am your sister remember." Morgana said just as quietly as Bae's admittance.

"Bae, go to your room. Morgana outside. Now." Rumple said and Bae scarpered, fearful of his father's temper.

Morgana followed her brother outside and he grabbed her wrist tightly in his grasp, raising it up to his face. He whipped her honesty ring he had forged for her from her finger, with a grunt of anger. Morgana's eyes widened and she gasped in fear as her brother grew in temper.

"Rumple?" She tested momentarily, pain shooting through her hand and wrist as his hold tightened. "Rum? You're hurting me."

He let her go, but kept her ring tightly in his fist. "You knew of my wife's betrayal and didn't tell me?!" He roared still facing away from her.

"I tried to, ever since you married her. I told you she wasn't the one for you and yet you didn't listen. I agree we both wouldn't be without Baelfire for the world, but... Milah doesn't love you and you don't love her, not in the same way as you once did." Morgana said sadly, her eyes closing in acknowledgement of her own misconduct concerning her brother.

"His name."

"Whose?"

"The pirate's. the pirate Milah has been cavorting with. Tell me his name!" The last words he shouted as he turned to face his sister, a face full of anger he could have resembled the devil himself glared at her. She took a step or two back in fear.

"Jones. Killian Jones. Some call him... Captain Hook." Morgana admitted.

"Stay with Bae." Rumple answered, a look of determination crossing his face as he snatched up his staff and a sword from the workshop. He pulled his cloak tighter around him. "I'll be back in the morning. With or without Milah. But most certainly with a dead pirate."

With that he turned and hobbled away. Baelfire appeared in the open doorway to the house and he hugged himself to his aunt as his father walked away, angry at both of them for lying to him. For betraying him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kristoff and Sven meet Morgana

"Is that...?" Belle asked. Morgana nodded.

"What are you doing here, Sven? If you're trying to tell me about my mother- I already know." Morgana complained, hands on hips as she looked down at the sprawled figure of the reindeer in the centre of Rumple's shop. Sven grunted and made a few other intelligible sounds. Morgana nodded, understanding.

"And where is Kristoff?" She asked as a bedraggled man stuck his head around the door, slowing to a stop- he had evidently been running.

"Someone call?" He gasped, breathlessly.

"Hello, Kristoff." Morgana waved. Kristoff gulped.

"My lady Morgana, good day to you." He bowed awkwardly still clinging to the doorframe.

"Where is my daughter, Kristoff?" Morgana asked airily- Kristoff was worried- he'd seen that look in her eyes before, long ago.

"Your mother has her. I do not know where. Honest."

"So why are you two buffoons here?" Morgana asked now, hands still on her hips.

"You're aunt Anna is missing, she headed for the enchanted forest and never returned. We are due to marry and you're mother was worried for her. I just accompanied her here- I had no idea she had taken your daughter until I saw her, Ravenna, playing with Sven." Kristoff explained calmly. Sven grunted a few times, Morgana's eyes flashing to him. Kristoff looked at him too. "I know she was pulling your antlers, Sven, but she is a toddler, its what she does- what any toddler would do."

Belle smiled, imagining a younger version of Morgana pulling the reindeer's antlers. It was certainly amusing, but she could tell the reindeer hadn't been pleased.

"Very well, you are forgiven, Kristoff. You too Sven. Don't let my mother think you have disobeyed her- stay loyal to her, but if she takes my daughter away from Storybrooke, you have to tell me. Understood?" Morgana relented.

"Yes, my lady." Kristoff bowed and sighed with relief.

"Right, get gone then before she notices you missing." With that Kristoff helped Sven up and the pair left together in a hurry.

Morgana hugged Belle goodbye and walked to the door, pausing as she did by a cabinet spotting what Blair had seen- a carved coconut shell with a small name written in the corner- 'Baelfire'. Belle looked at her curiously as she stood up again, Morgana's face pale.

"I'll see you later, Belle. There is something I have to do." With that Morgana left before Belle could say anything, but she noticed Morgana had the same determined look on her face that Rumple did when he was planning something. She debated whether to tell Rumple or not and decided she probably should, just in case.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lancelot and the decision

A few days later, Morgana was walking down the Main Street with Merlin and with Rumple and Belle when a man, dressed in a blanket rushed out from a side street and collided with Rumple and Merlin.

The man was tall, like Merlin and was gabbling in a mixture of French and English, not making much sense. Lancelot, the knight of the Roundtable and Arthur's right hand man.

"Lancelot! Calm down!" Morgana said loudly and the man fell silent before dropping to his knees, revealing far too much of himself, in front of Morgana.

"Madame, mon apologises." Lancelot said quietly. Merlin helped the man to his feet and then quickly urged him into the nearby police station, scaring Emma and Charming half to death. Charming found Lancelot some clothes and then they proceeded to take his statement about falling through a portal and seeing the ghost of a young man he had known in childhood... Even though Lancelot did not say who it was he had seen, Morgana knew, for she too had seen the man in a dream, or perhaps it was the memory of a dream, she didn't know. She closed her eyes and remembered.

A golden light was dancing in front of Morgana's closed eyelids. It was so bright it roused her from sleep. She blinked and then stared as the light spoke.

"Auntie Morga? Sorry I woke. You. But you told me to come to you if anything happened to me." Baelfire.

"Bae? Oh my darling of course." Morgana said tearfully.

"You can bring me back can't you? Someday?" Baelfire insisted, a handsome man now, Morgana could see as his face formed in the light- a bouncing head. The golden light was his soul. His soul had come to Morgana for safe keeping.

"Yes, Bae. I'm capable of that, but all magic comes with a price." Morgana said in her best Rumple impression. Bae smiled sadly.

"What price?" Bae asked suddenly.

"A life for a life, Bae."

"You'd have to take my place." Bae said resoundedly.

"Or someone else's life." Morgana agreed sadly. "I can. Save you now though Bae."

"How?"

"I can store your soul," Morgana lifted a small phaill from her bedside table in the Camelot castle. "Hop in, Bae and I shall carry you with me always until such a time comes when I can set you free to live again."

Bae smiled. "I love you." He said before he slipped into the phiall his light extinguishing into the darkness of the bottle.

"I love you too." Morgana whispered before she closed the lid and slipped the bottle around her neck on a chain, the bottle lying against her heart as she lay down again to sleep.

"My lady?" Lancelot asked bringing Morgana back to the present, her hand clutching her necklace in her fist. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Rest, Lancelot. I have to go." Morgana said and left the safety of the sheriff's station and made her way to the cemetery. Her mind made up, she knew what she had to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Conversations with the dead.

His tombstone was easy to find. The cleanest, the shiniest, the newest. The brown marble sparkled in the midday sun, though Morgana had a feeling it was more sparkly thanks to the magic of Rumple.

She crouched down in front of it and sighed. 'Neal Cassidy' it read- no dates only his name and "beloved son" etched on its polished surface. Her hand was warm against the cool stone as she placed it over the word "beloved", the phrase fitting somehow.

"Yes, Baelfire, you were... Are... Beloved by so many and so much, you can barely comprehend it. I know I struggle too. Did you know Snow White and Prince Charming, Emma's parents named their baby after you- little Prince Neal. Named for a hero, I am told, something I throughly agree with- for you are a hero, you saved me, your father, Emma and your boy Henry... Even this town, this quaint little place called Storybrooke." Morgana smiled and half laughed, half sobbed. "I promised you something, a long time ago, Bae, I promised I would look after you and restore you if I was able to- and I vow to keep that promise. Soon, sweetheart. You will have life and body again soon, I promise. For Henry and Emma need you, you were taken from them far too soon. Even if Emma does not wish you in her life, I hate to report she has become close with Killian Jones, our rapscallion Captain Hook, but I know Henry needs you and Rumple, no matter how much you fell out, he still loves you. As I do."

The wind whipped around Morgana and she smiled. "The day draws neared where we shall conquer the evil in the town- my mother Elsa. But as your father says, all magic comes with a price. The price for my magic, the restoration of your life... Is the taking of another- a selfless sacrifice."

A moment or two passed before she spoke again, her other hand clutching the small vial around her neck. "A sacrifice I am willing to undergo- a life for a life. Mine for yours, my boy." With that she rose to her feet again, kissed the stone in a way she would have if Bae had been there- a gentle touch to his forehead- the stone cool against her lips and left the graveyard, determination evident on her face.


End file.
